


清洁工大叔为何这样

by Driver233



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driver233/pseuds/Driver233
Summary: 美高AU 关于处男艾伦意外被校园保洁员吃干抹净的事
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 14





	清洁工大叔为何这样

清洁工大叔为何这样  
美高AU 关于处男艾伦意外被校园保洁员吃干抹净的事

在意外发生前，艾伦一直对自己的性取向抱有充分的自信，就像校门口的铁栏杆一样又铁又直。唯一矛盾点就是惊现于储物柜里的GV碟片，在他看来那只不过是为了恶整他的低级恶作剧，整蛊理由也仅仅是他和里面的男优有点像而已。  
直到那位神秘的清洁工出现，艾伦彻底告别了他的直男生涯。

这位神奇的校工总能在恰当的时间和地点恰当地给他来个恰当的惊吓，这次自然不例外。一开始艾伦本想提醒他系一下衣扣以免胸前露点走光，他也不想被人家当成变态被暴打一顿再送到校长面前告他一通，他自觉太多管闲事，但又觉得那光景实在太尴尬忍不住多瞟了一眼。万万没想到这一眼直接让一次普通的解手变得不正常起来。  
走进厕所之前，一切都很正常。直到他走进厕所隔间，随着背后“咔哒”一声，小个子男人以惊人的力道反折他的胳膊将其紧紧压在墙上。  
“不想被开除就闭嘴。”男人低声威胁，艾伦吓得连连点头，自从撞见那匪夷所思的交易方式，以及见识到他能无声无息地私闯民宅后，他更加坚信这男人背景深不可测，这样可怕的人竟然会当清洁工，简直比丧尸爆发还要刺激。  
他像只小鸡一样被拽到马桶上，面对男人居高临下的那副姿态，任命似的紧闭眼睛，本以为会挨一顿胖揍，接着大腿感到重压，一抬眼，那男人竟然跨坐在他的腿上，伸手要解他的腰带。  
喂喂，什么情况这是？！用班上那些天天想入非非女生的话讲，艾伦现在就想爬上崆峒山，还是连滚带爬的那种。这还没完，接着他一脸震惊地看着对方抓着他的手放到刚刚被瞧过的胸肌上按揉了两下。

“啊！啊！”青春期男生触电似的大叫，从小到大连姑娘手都没牵过的他，头一次摸上胸部顿时方寸大乱——即使是男人的胸部，竟然也能如此饱满丝滑！  
“嘘，乱喊什么。”男人带着气声的呵斥搅进他的耳道，艾伦能明显感觉到隔着布料双方贴近的部位温度升高了，他实在不敢再看那对透过大大方方敞开的衣领跳出来的粉嫩乳头，只好把目光投向他的漂亮脸蛋，他想起平时撞见他一丝不苟打扫的样子，这张清高寡淡的脸竟然也有染上情欲的时候吗？  
眼看着男人当着他的面褪下裤子，挺翘饱满的臀部被白色的四角裤紧绷绷地包裹着。艾伦环顾四周提出了他的顾虑：“那个…我们要不要换个地方…”毕竟这里是厕所，虽然他早就不想方便了，万一隔间里有人听到了他和校工搞在一起，第二天艾伦耶格尔的基佬大名便会响彻整个校园，再说了，别人在里面上厕所多影响兴致啊。别的不知道，这个男人的十级洁癖他可是一清二楚。  
“今天就在这儿。”男人回绝的斩钉截铁，他挑了挑眉反问艾伦：“你竟然不拒绝我吗？艾伦？”  
“啊，这个怎么说呢……利威尔先生…哈…”未等艾伦组织好词汇，那个男人竟然隔着内裤摩擦起来，蹭得下腹一阵酥麻，忍不住叫出声来。  
“声音太大啦你！”男人低声斥责，嘴角却浮现出一抹得逞的笑容，沾上情欲的尾音几乎变了调子。  
不过此时艾伦已经被诱惑得神魂颠倒，除了猛点头一句话也说不出来。他挺直了腰板，让利威尔靠在身上，左手揉捏着对方已经翘起泛红的乳头，右手向后试探着伸进内裤，揉着早已觊觎已久的饱满臀部，还一脸渴求地看着利威尔，一双猫眼睛眨巴眨巴。  
明明就是他先勾引的，自己再得寸进尺一点没什么大不了的。  
男人伏在肩膀上，在耳边轻笑说：“你揉的地方不对。”紧接着不慌不忙褪下内裤，将那只手引导到后面的肛穴部位，那里的肌肤娇嫩细腻，干干净净的小穴急不可耐地翕动着，他试探着抠挖了两下，利威尔皱了皱眉忍不住低喘，贴在怀里的敏感身体愉悦地颤抖，一只手还闲不住地撸动起艾伦的肉棒来。  
少年几乎要被这香艳的场面刺激得昏过去，一连吸了好几口厕所的空气，呛得他尴尬地清了清嗓子，又怕被利威尔看出来露怯，做扩张运动的手指显得更加努力了，即使只是在肠道里横冲直撞。  
也不知是摸到哪里了，利威尔突然被虫子咬了似的抖了一下，一声压抑着的呻吟脱口而出，再抬头，绯红的眼角泛着泪光，怨恨地盯着罪魁祸首。艾伦恍然大悟，原来这就是他们经常说的敏感点吗？眼中泛起惊喜的光，肠道里面的手指抠挖得更起劲儿了。

“啊……小混蛋……”男人咬牙切齿给了艾伦一记眼刀，握着对方命根子的手也报复性地使劲动起来，一下子就把处男小鬼治得服服帖帖，嗷嗷直叫，眼看着就要缴械投降，但是自己的后面也要撑不住了。两个人都较着劲刺激着对方，粗重的喘息，黏稠的水音，淫荡的呻吟此起彼伏，离高潮的临界点只差临门一脚。  
就在这节骨眼上，“砰”的一声，厕所的外门被撞开，几个男生吵吵嚷嚷地涌进厕所，开始一边唠嗑一边在小便池里撒尿。接着火机的“咔哒”声响起，烟熏味裹着尿骚味瞬间充满了整个空间。

艾伦低头看了看刚刚泻出来溅在男人手上的精液，有看了看隔间的门锁，他几乎不敢看利威尔的表情，现在厕所里可是又脏又臭，万一这男人受不了了直接冲出去可就玩完了。  
果不其然，利威尔黑着脸看着射在手上的粘稠液体，一字一句地做着口型：你死定了。艾伦一脸歉意，想用手纸去亡羊补牢，万万没想到利威尔竟然把手上的脏东西一点点舔掉了，在他惊愕的间隙直接扶着艾伦的肩膀，将肛穴对准了慢慢坐了下去。  
OMG!艾伦爽得倒吸一口气，这个男人温暖柔韧的直肠让他弟弟瞬间起立，他又觉得他可以了！眼里燃起了雄雄斗志，他小幅度地挺腰，还将利威尔的工作服向上卷到了胸口，目不转睛地看着胸前两颗艳红的乳头，又看了看紧咬下唇、脸颊绯红的利威尔，对方眨眨眼睛表示默许，他便对着左胸嘬了起来。与此同时，外面响起了门锁拉扯的声音：  
“妈的这是坏了吗还是人掉里面了？！”暴躁的男声响起，隔间门被拽的马上要散架。

艾伦感觉有点紧张，因为说话人正是之前整蛊他的让。  
他再也无法畅爽享受地吸奶了，他和校工乱搞的丑闻被谁知道都不能被让知道！

上一秒的享受灰飞烟灭，他眼泪汪汪地看向利威尔，此时他只希望能速战速决。  
结果这男人故意似的在耳边厮磨起来，腰肢动得更起劲了，紧致的肠道卖力地吸吮肉棒，白皙的肌肤上渗出汗水，迷离的蓝色瞳孔倒映着少年已经熟透了的脸颊，让本已无心恋战的艾伦又被勾引得欲火焚身了。为了能彻底的、痛快的做到最后，他定了定神，对着厕所门外喊道：  
“是我，我在拉屎呢！”  
门外的男声一下子高了个八度：“这么长时间？不是在吃屎吧！”  
利威尔听不下去了，该死的青春期小男生，他翻了个白眼，狠狠动了一下。  
“嘶……”艾伦忍不住呻吟出声，随即又凶神恶煞起来:“你快滚吧！我都要便秘了！”  
眼看就要上课了，外面的人气不过直接照着门就是一脚，扔下一句“滚就滚。”接着就离开了。

“抱歉，我——”未等艾伦说完，利威尔直接吻上了他的嘴深深地唇舌纠缠，他早就忍不住了，下身搅动起的水声也逐渐洪亮起来。  
“唔、唔！”艾伦闷闷地叫出声，利威尔的小穴实在是太爽了，临近情潮的阵阵抽动让他恨不得当场射在里面。他的双手在凝脂般的肌肤上肆意游走，急促地抽动着腰部，催化着愈发浓烈的高潮。  
“艾伦……啊……啊…”这是无法自持的高潮，利威尔总算能痛快地叫唤了，他撑在男孩身上急促地抖动，肠道开始无规则地收缩痉挛，他看向艾伦，迷离的双眼却什么都看不见。厕所里难闻的气味钻入鼻孔，在这一瞬间他竟然喜欢上这乱糟糟的味道。

直到少年人丰沛的精液浇灌进身体深处，利威尔才回过神来，他轻轻啄吻了艾伦的嘴唇，渐渐俯下身去吸吮湿漉漉的阴茎。  
“那个……我们以后还能这样吗？”艾伦轻抚着男人细软的秀发，意犹未尽地问他。  
“当然，如果你不介意成为大明星的话。”


End file.
